At present, in a conventional commodity information processing system used in a supermarket or other shops, some checkout system provided with a POS (Point Of Sale) contains a pre-handling system. The pre-handling system is that the portable terminal carried by a store clerk is operated by the store clerk to register a commodity, and a provisional receipt is printed by a printer on which the two-dimensional code of the commodity registered by the portable terminal is printed before an account settlement processing using the POS terminal installed in the checkout region of a shop. In a shop where this pre-handling system is deployed, the customer delivers the provisional receipt issued by the pre-handling system to an operator in a checkout region. The operator reads the two-dimensional code printed on the provisional receipt to a code reading apparatus connected with the scanner of a POS terminal. Then, the POS terminal carries out an account settlement processing based on the two-dimensional code read by the code reading apparatus.